


I'm Here Now

by marguerite_a



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_a/pseuds/marguerite_a
Summary: After one of the doctors at Grey Sloan gets into a terrible car wreck, it’s up to the doctors to save him before it’s too late. The road to recovery is long, treacherous, and unknown, but no one said it was easy.





	1. The Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fanfic! I LOVE Schmico and some angst, so welcome to this crazy ride. This story will have cursing and maybe some description of injury (it is Grey's) but that's about it. Be sure to comment and kudos! This is also posted on my Fanfiction.net. I should update every Saturday, so enjoy!

**3rd Person's POV******

** **** **

Atticus Lincoln had a feeling; he woke up feeling like something bad would happen. He almost didn't go to work, but he couldn't leave his fellow alone. Anyone with two eyes could see he's head over heels for that intern, Schmitt. Only God knows what would happen if they were there without Link's supervision.

Good for Nico, he thought as he downed the coffee from the attendings' lounge. Inside the hospital, the attending and his fellow were purely professional. But outside of their work, the two were best friends. They had come to Seattle together and before that, Link was Nico's mentor since he was a year two resident.

_"Dr. Lincoln," the young doctor murmured to Link as he was eating a sandwich at the dining hall, "I was wondering…"_  


"Yeah, Nico, what's up?" Link was always laid back when he wasn't treating patients. Being serious was tiring.  


"I was wondering if I could declare ortho as my specialty." The attending was surprised but not shocked. He was more surprised that Kim wanted to declare a specialty so early on in his residency. In all honesty, Link could see Nico's skill and passion for ortho and he told him as much. Needless to say, Nico left the attending feeling on Cloud 9.  


Without Nico, Link wouldn't be Link. Having a student helped, not only Nico but himself as well. He had someone to mentor and form.  


His pager went off, shocking him out of his gleeful flashback, for a 911 to the pit. This is where it begins, he thought. As Dr. Lincoln approached the ER, doctors and nurses were rushing everywhere, preparing for the incoming trauma. "This must be a big one," Link mumbled under his breath. He got a trauma gown and gloves on and made his way to the ambulance bay.  


He approached Dr. Bailey, who was anxious for the first ambulance to arrive. "Do you know what happened?"  


"Truck flipped on the I-90, caused a giant pileup." Miranda didn't bother turning to her ortho attending, they were both focused on the bay entrance. "Seattle Pres is already filling up. We gotta be ready for anything."  


Ambulances pulled in and doctors began to crowd the doors. Link approached one and opened the door.  


"Female, young 30s," the first responder began, "Found unconscious at the scene with a GSC of 11. She has a broken right foot, a dislocated shoulder, numerous bruises on her extremities, but no other external injuries found."  


"Trauma 1, page Shepard." Link shut the door and followed the paramedic inside. After checking the patient, he set the woman's shoulder and sent for x-rays on her foot. Amelia ordered a CT for her but she couldn't find any damage.  


"Where's your fellow, Dr. Lincoln?" she asked. He hadn't realized Nico wasn't there. The shoulder was an easy fix.  


"I'm sure he's on his way."  


"He's probably with Glasses." She snickered as she put her penlight back in her lab coat. "They've both got goo-goo eyes for each other. I'm surprised they can keep their hands off each other."  


Though Link didn't realize when he smirked and left for another trauma, Amelia was getting choked up. She was thinking about how similar his fellow and her brother are. Nico is smart and you can tell he cares deeply about the people he loves. What strikes Amelia the most is how both of the men fell head over heels with interns. Though the scar from losing Derek was healed, it still stung. She was hopeful for the pair, since her brother brought so much warmth and love to everyone, especially Meredith. Dark and twisty Meredith Grey, daughter of the Ellis. She and Derek brought three beautiful children to the world and Derek is plain as day in each of them. Zola has his ambition, Bailey has his smile and his hair (though the color is different), and Ellis has his eyes. Oh, those eyes. Blazing blue with everything good about him packed in two little muscles. Amelia loves those kids with all of her heart because with them she knows that Derek lives on.  


Like Atticus, Amelia knows how smart Nico is and how good of a surgeon he's becoming. Levi as well. That isn't the only thing Link and Amelia can agree on.  


xXx  


After sending in 2 more ambulances, Nico Kim was nowhere to be found. Link asked the nurses' station to page him again before going out for his fourth ambulance. The patients he had received weren't ortho or urgent, so he sent them on their way. The next ambulance came barreling in, a bit too fast for Link's liking. The paramedic was quick to unload this patient.  


"Male, early- to mid-20s, unconscious at the scene, GCS of 5," the first-responder quickly listed off. "He doesn't look good."  


Link wasn't listening anymore, he was focused on the patient himself. The EMT was right, he looked horrid, worse than any of the patients he's seen so far. His sweater and jeans were battered and bloody with trauma everywhere you looked; He had a large scalp lac and his curly hair was caked in blood and glass. But that wasn't the only unfortunate thing he noticed.  


Dr. Webber approached Link as the paramedic finished the recap to help. The ortho attending looked to his fellow doctor in desperation, praying it wasn't what Link thought it was. Richard shook his head, it was barely discernible, but Link didn't miss it.  


"Stop, stop, stop!" Dr. Webber bellowed to everyone surrounding him. "I need someone to go inside and tell the nurses to stop paging Dr. Kim. Keep him the hell away from this patient!"  
Everyone was confused but someone rushed inside. Link mentally cursed for being the one to break the news. "This is Levi Schmitt."  


"God!" he thought. "Why me? Why Schmitt?!"  


xXx  


**Nico's POV******  


Shit, shit, _shit_! I'm late! I'm fucking late! My stupid fucking alarm didn't go off and now I'm late. My damn car wouldn't go fast enough to get to the hospital and the I-90 is shut down. Text messages from just about everyone asking where the hell I am for a massive trauma. Link is gonna hand me my ass for being there to assist. The hospital must be almost filled to capacity with traumas.  


"Fucking hell!" I slam on my horn, praying people would take the hint and hurry the fuck up. I need to get to the hospital as fast as possible, they probably need all hands on deck and I'm not there. God damn it! What the hell am I gonna do?!  


I almost crashed my car into the side of the hospital but I made, 2 fucking hours late. Link is going to kill me. I ran inside the building and scanned the ER. Everyone was surrounding a patient on a stretcher, so I decided to join the mayhem.  


"Nico," someone called while turning me around. Shit, Link. I got clammy and my legs almost gave out on me under his hold.  


"Look, Dr. Link, I'm so sorry for being late-"  


"Stop Nico," he interrupted, "I brought in a female patient with a broken foot. Go check her x-rays."  


I turn to the massive crowd of people walking away to a trauma room and turn back to Link. "But.."  


"Dr. Kim," he said, completely calm. "Please go check on that patient."  


I didn't bother arguing, I was late to work. Didn't really want to push my luck when my job is on the line.


	2. The Patient

All rights reserved to ABC and Grey's Anatomy

**Link's POV**

God, how could I lie straight to his face?! The poor guy doesn't have a clue yet. At least I bought a little time. I rushed over to the large clump, very loudly arguing over what to do.

"Get him to Trauma 3, now!" I owe it to Levi and to Nico to put everything I can into saving him. "Hurry, go, now!"

Once everyone was clumped in, I shut the door and the blinds. "Listen, there are 2 rules for anyone and everyone treating this patient. He is a John Doe and Dr. Kim is not allowed anywhere near him. Got it?"

There were various murmurs of agreement as people worked to check the guy over. Good enough for me. "Page Grey, Shepard, Hunt, Pierce, Webber, and the Chief. This is a VIP patient and we need the best of the best."

I started to examine him and really wished I wasn't called an "ortho god". His pelvis was broken and his right hip was subluxed, his left ankle was definitely broken, and multiple ribs were broken. Everything would need to be fixed in surgery, but this is already a lot for one person to go through. I can't even imagine what else lies under the surface.

Everyone except the chief had arrived and done their examinations. Schmitt was bad off, we all agreed, and he needs emergency surgery. We also figured that if everyone were to operate on him, it would be too much for his body. So, we need to make a game plan and fast.

"There's internal bleeding in his abdomen!" Grey shouted.

"His heart can't take an ex-lap with everything else, Meredith!" Pierce argued back.

"We can't operate if his brain herniates!" Shepard kept firing.

"We can't operate if he bleeds out from his stomach, Amelia!"

"We can't save him if he dies," Richard boomed, "and he will die if we continue arguing pointlessly. Here's what we're going to do: Dr. Grey and I will do an ex-lap to find the source of the bleeding. Drs. Shepard and Pierce will continually monitor his brain and heart. Drs. Lincoln and Kim will begin repairing...everything there."

"But Dr. Webber-"

"Hush Link," he interrupted, "I know it's a conflict of interest, but you need Nico to assist you. It's the only way to get in and out quickly. His face will be covered with a drape the entire time, the name will stay as John Doe, and you can give your fellow a verbal history of what needs to be done. Everyone understand?

I and everyone else agree and go our separate ways to private prepare for this extremely important surgery. Maggie, Meredith, and Amelia all left in a big huff, I couldn't imagine living with all 3 of them. At least they're all putting Levi's needs first, even if to them, he's 'just an intern.' Now, I need to go tell my intelligent fellow to join me on his soon-to-be fiance's surgery without telling him it's his soon-to-be fiance. God save us all.

xXx

**Nico's POV**

I try calling Levi again with no answer. It must've been my fifth try. He must be busy, probably in surgery with a trauma. Hopefully, I'll run into one of his intern friends and ask them.

"Nico," Link called as he came up to me, "you alright? Your hands are shaking."

"Yeah I'm fine, just need something to occupy myself with. I'm still waiting for those x-rays, radiology is backed up." It wasn't a lie, per se. I do need to do something with my hands, but would I consider myself fine? Probably not.

"If you're up for it, we got a John Doe needing emergency surgery. That could solve your problem."

I nod and he turns to leave. "Wait, Nico?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

My hands got clammy and I felt the perspiration on the crook of my neck. "Can I try and get Levi to assist with us?"

Link thought for a moment, "I think the OR will be too full. This patient needs a lot of work." I just nod in response. I'm disappointed but I get it, hopefully, the gallery will be open so he can watch. "Come on, Kim, let's get scrubbed."

I leave Levi one more text and follow behind Link. I hope it takes my mind off everything.

xXx

"Lincoln," Dr. Webber says as we scrub, "did you give Dr. Kim the history?"

"Ah no, it must've slipped my mind." Dr. Webber just nods in response. "So, Dr. Kim, a young, male John Doe arrives with a broken pelvis, subluxed right hip, broken left ankle, and numerous broken ribs. Dr. Grey is doing an ex-lap and we are working our way through everything else."

"We're getting x-rays in the OR, this patient was in such critical condition, he was brought straight here to start." There was such a rhythm between the two attendings, it could've been planned ahead of time. I'm not convinced they didn't.

I felt bad for this guy, young and should be living his life. But now he's getting emergency surgery and has the possibility of not making out alive. I don't understand how we as surgeons can work our hardest with that on our shoulders. I have to see Levi after this, seeing his face makes everything better. "Do we know anything about this guy? His name or family, anything?"

Link looked as though he wanted to throw up, or cry, or both; Richard just looked pitiful. Neither gave me an answer.

"Looks like Dr. Grey's ready," I pipe up, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Should we begin?"

Link clears his throat, "Yeah, let's do this. You ready, Nico?"

I sure hope so.


	3. The Trauma Part 2

All rights reserved to ABC and Grey's Anatomy

**Taryn's POV, earlier that day**

"Oh my god Taryn, he's so hot!" Dahlia is on another rant about Dr. Avery. "You never see the way he looks at me!"

"It's the same way Dr. Grey looks at me," I laugh at my own expense. I do think Dr. Grey, er Meredith, is hot. She's pretty, smart, the whole package, except for gay. Andrew got lucky in that department. "Have you seen Levi or Casey?"

"Isn't it their day off?" She checks her phone for the date.

"Interns don't have days off, Dr. Qadri."

"You're completely right," Casey comes up with three cups of coffee, "It was my day off. I just got here. Apparently, there's a trauma. I would've gotten one for Levi but I ran out of arm room. Plus, his new arm candy would've bought him one."

Coffee almost snorts out of my nose. "Casey, he doesn't even drink coffee. He likes hot chocolate or tea."

"'Cause you guys are such BFFs, you know each other's drink orders. If you don't like what I order, you should get us coffee." Casey takes a sip as we all walk down the corridor. "Where is he, anyway? If he was off today, he should've gotten paged here."

"That's the question of the hour, he hasn't shown up yet. Taryn, you guys are BFFs, has he texted you?"

I check my phone just in case, "Nothing today. So no one's heard anything from Levi?" They shake their heads. "That's weird. What about Nico?"

Casey thinks for a moment. "I...might've seen him pull in just now. He almost crashed into the side of the building."

"So, Levi wasn't in the car with him." They both nod in agreement. "Well, I'll ask around. I've gotta go, I'm in the pit today." I wave and walk off to the nurse's station to grab an iPad. "Have you guys seen Dr. Kim or Dr. Schmitt today?"

A redheaded nurse thinks, "No, I don't think I have, not since they both left yesterday. Dr. Lincoln just asked for us to page Dr. Kim for this incoming trauma. I reckon you should be prepared as well, Dr. Helm."

I just nod and leave, a bit disappointed. So he isn't here and nobody's seen him, maybe he's sick.

"Helm!" Dr. Grey yelled from 10 feet away, "Follow me."

I don't ask anything, just scurry behind her. "They paged for a general consult on a VIP patient." I was just about to ask who, but the door to Trauma 3 opened and we were thrown into chaos.

"Meredith," Dr. Link called, "we need your help. It's Schmitt."

"Holy crap!" My stomach dropped, I almost threw up. I honestly could've. "Levi?!"

I didn't realize Dr. Grey left and Dr. Link took her place until he put his hands on my shoulder. "Helm—Taryn," his tone was soft, almost pitiful, "You know your limits. Are you okay to work? Because if you feel you can't work, you need to go home. This  _ John Doe _ needs special attention."

There was a strangled cry and it didn't register to me that the noise came from me. "I can work," I said after a moment. "I can work," I said more confidently. "Can I have a minute to refocus?"

He nodded, "Go ahead, step out for a moment and get ready to work."

The door shut behind me and it took everything I had to not break down right in the middle of the ER. Levi, my best friend, is fighting for his life. Sweet Levi, I don't know what I'll do if I lose you. I wipe my face, take a few breaths, and step back inside.

"Fluid in the upper left quadrant, I'll need to do an ex-lap to find out what's causing it, there might be some liver damage. Did you get labs yet?

"I sent in a full blood workup but we're getting scans in the OR. Radiology is too backed up and I already requested for someone to be ready for x-rays and CTs." Dr. Link said.

"Can I get an ultrasound in here?" Dr. Grey called to no one in particular. I heard someone shuffle out the door. Dr. Pierce came in, followed closely by Dr. Shepard. The latter spoke up first, "Whoa, is this Glasses?" I nod, listening and watching Meredith intently. "Helm, check his extremities."

I check his hands and feet, all responsive, while Dr. Shepard checked his pupils. "He's responsive but that scalp lac scares me. I need to get a CT. Helm, stitch this up for me, please. When are we going for scans?"

"In the OR," Dr. Grey responded. I got a suture kit and a stool. My hands were shaking but no one noticed. The fate of Levi's face is in my hands. "Should Dr. Avery suture this?"

"Relax Helm, you won't leave a scar," Dr. Link responded, reading my thoughts. Though, the quiver in his voice gave me enough of an answer. He was scared too. Nico is Link's best friend, and now he's hiding a big secret. If Nico finds out, well, no one wants to think of that.

"His BP is too low," Dr. Pierce concluded, "he needs a transfusion. Does anyone know his blood type?"

"O Negative," I respond. It's the reason he got nicknamed Bloodbank, or part of the reason.

"Helm, go get 2 units of O neg from the blood bank and tell them we need lots of it on standby for an emergency surgery." She responded.

I scurry off to the blood bank and back, not even realizing I was running by the time I got back. By then, Dr. Webber had arrived and managed to get everyone to get ready while nurses transported him to the OR to get prepped. I give one the 2 units and hurry to the nearest on-call room. As I turn the corner, I run right into, none other than, Casey.

"Woah, calm down Taryn. Where's the fire? Have you seen Levi?"

I shake my head, afraid to say anything. My eyes carry unshed tears but I can't break down. Not yet. He still has a chance, he's a healthy, young guy. He will survive. I can't catch a breath, I won't live if he dies. Seeing his boyfriend break down by not getting a chance to say goodbye, that will kill me. Not being able to say goodbye to my best friend, that will, honest to God, kill me. I feel like I'm dying already.

"Taryn, what's wrong? Hey, listen, come on, let's sit down."

My ears feel like they're clogged with water, I feel like my head is getting shoved underwater. I can't breathe, I can't breathe, I can't breathe. I felt a cool mask touch my face and oxygen flowing but I still can't get a deep breath. Casey was talking to me, or at me, but I can't hear him.

"..promise you're okay. Just breathe Taryn, just like that. You're okay. Do you feel better?" I nod, taking the mask from him. He let out a deep breath, "Taryn, what happened?"

I shake my head, "Get...chief." He nods and sits beside me. I can't remember getting to the floor.

A few minutes later, she walks in, obviously annoyed, "What the hell is the matt - Dr. Helm, what's the matter?" She kneeled down and started talking to me like I was an injured animal. "Dr. Parker, thank you for your help but I'll take it from here."

He gives me a sad smile, wipes his hands on his scrub pants, and closes his door on the way out.

"Now, what's going on?"

I set the oxygen mask down and take a minute to think about what I'm about to explain. How do you even explain what just happened?

"It's Levi...Schmitt." She looked shocked but urged me to keep going. "He got hurt in the trauma, really bad. He's going into surgery, I'm supposed to assist. I can't sit around and not help him, Dr. Bailey. But I won't survive if he-"

"Don't you dare, Dr. Helm! He is young, healthy, and won't go down without a fight. Calm down. Now," she stood up and helped me off the floor, "we are going to go to that OR and help any way we can. If you need to step out, that's fine. Are you sure you're okay to work?"

I nod, there are no more words left for me to say. The faster we get to the OR, the more chance I get to save my friend, the faster it'll be over. The elevator went too fast. There was nothing to truly prepare me for this surgery. In med school, they never teach you about what to do when you're about to cut your best friend open. That isn't a normal thing you're supposed to learn!

"Ready, Helm?" Dr. Bailey asked, but it was rhetorical. No one can ever be ready for this. We grabbed masks and walked into OR 2.

"I was page..Dr. Nico, I wasn't expecting to see you here.  _ Dr. Webber _ , can you brief me and Dr. Helm while we scrub?" It was a question, but there was no room for argument. "Dr. Grey, you can begin without us. We'll be right in."

Dr. Grey started to give directions to start while we began to scrub. "Richard Webber, what the hell were you thinking?" Dr. Bailey's voice was hushed, but that made it scarier. "Makin' that poor boy perform a surgery on  _ him _ ?

Dr. Webber was about to give an answer but she beat him to it, "No. No! You didn't tell him? What if something goes wrong? Richard, what are we gonna do if-"

"Now that's enough Miranda!" he practically yelled. "Now listen," he said softer, "what was I supposed to do? Make Lincoln perform multiple complex repairs without an assist? I know we're a teaching hospital but that boy isn't a lesson! He's one of our own Bailey, and he needs all the help we can give him."

She thought for a way to respond and settled with a conflicted groan and started scrubbing. They were both right, there was no time to argue about this situation. Even if he wasn't on the table, there isn't enough time in the day to debate. But he is, hanging onto life by a thread, and we need to take extraordinary measures to keep him alive. So we shall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos give me life <3  
message me with one-shot ideas!


	4. The Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to thank everyone for their kind comments and kudos on this story! it really brightens my day to hear that you enjoy it!  
buckle your seatbelts >:)

All rights reserved to ABC and Grey's Anatomy

**3rd Person POV**

“Everyone ready?” Dr. Grey looked around for a minute, seeing everyone nod their head except Dr. Lincoln. In actuality, he felt like he was going to throw up. He wasn’t sure he was ready for the next several hours.

Link had heard lots about the Levi Schmitt from Nico, ever since they showed up at Grey Sloan. Admittedly, sometimes he’d silently wish Nico would talk about something other than that intern; he’s wished that more than he will confess. But after half-listening to his best friend for a while, he learned a lot about who he is as a person. Link has come to respect Levi as a smart, capable surgeon, at least from what he’s heard. Of course, as Nico’s best friend, Link’s ready to kick Schmitt’s ass if he hurts Nico.

“Dr. Lincoln? Dr. Lincoln!” Meredith kept repeating until Link finally looked towards her. “Are you ready to begin?”

He nods and quickly begins to nod more confidently. It doesn’t matter if he’s ready because he isn’t. Everyone in the OR knows something Nico Kim doesn’t, but should, and his best friend and mentor is hiding it. He’s letting it happen and letting him operate on his boyfriend. He could’ve stopped it, at least tried a little bit harder. It isn’t too late, he reminds himself. But everyone knows, you can’t go back.

“Alright then, Bohkee, 10-blade,” she calls and begins.

“Where’s that CT?” Dr. Shepard called to no one. “I need that CT now!” Meredith physically shivered but everyone was too busy to notice. Someone else needed a CT but didn’t get one because of incompetent doctors. Drs. Grey and Shepard will be sure that won’t happen.

“Shepard’s right, where is that CT? And where is Webber?” Dr. Grey called once more.

“CT and x-rays are coming!” A circulating nurse responds.

“Dr. Link, are we going to reduce that hip dislocation?” Nico asks. “Or, do we need to repair his foot?”

“The hip,” he responds. “I don’t know what damage was done to the foot.” The two reduced his hip and backed away to give the other surgeons more room to work. They exchanged a look, one that said so much but so little at the same time. The two were anxious for a similar reason: Levi.

“X-ray and CT are here!” the circulating nurse shouted.

“Alright everyone,” Dr. Webber said, emerging from the scrub room, “everyone get a lead apron on or step away.”

Some people stepped into the scrub room and everyone else got their apron on. Nico and Link walked outside the OR. They both nearly fell straight on the floor. The tension is thick in Grey Sloan, one of their own was on the table. On the surface, he was clumsy and dropped glasses into patients, but the surface is only skin deep. He was a confident doctor who cares about his patients and works his ass off to prove himself. Slowly, every doctor under that roof saw what Nico always did: Levi Schmitt was a force to be reckoned with. Is. He is a force to be reckoned with.

“You can go, Nico,” Link said while staring a hole into his sneaker.

“Don’t you need an assist on the rest of his surgery?” He countered, but the attending shook his head.

“It should be a simple repair.”

“Well, if you don’t mind, I would like to stay.”

“Nicoー”

“No! Listen, he’s a John Doe. No ID, no family, nothing. As of now, he has no one. And my boyfriend,” he starts laughing, (crying, both?), “hasn’t been answering his phone. Now, I could go drive myself crazy with every single phone call and text or I can do my job. Can I do that, Dr. Lincoln? Can I do my job?!”

He’s gone full-out hysterics and Link physically stands up and grabs his fellow tightly by the shoulders. “Dr. Kim, you aren’t in the right state of mind. Go home. I can finish here.”

Nico just gets up and walks down the hallway. Where he’s going, neither the men know. But he has to get out.

xXx

_Nico had just gotten off a 32-hour shift and finally made it back to his apartment. He was afraid he’d fall asleep at the wheel and almost did twice. Shoving the keys in the door and slammed it behind him, he had the sudden realization that it was 2 A.M._

_“Shit,” he muttered under his breath, setting his coat and shoes by the door. In the living room, there was a bouquet of sunflowers, a lit candelabra, and his beautiful boyfriend, snoring away on the couch. Their throw blanket was thrown haphazardly, halfway falling to the floor. Levi’s glasses and contacts case were on the floor next to the table, Nico was relieved to see. He always worried Levi would forget to take them out. He was sleeping so soundly that Nico didn’t want to disrupt him. So, he stepped into the kitchen. What he didn’t expect to find was two plates of homemade eggplant parm wrapped in plastic, ready to go. Levi must’ve cooked for him._

_There was a bit of a shuffle then a big thud onto the floor. Nico rushed out to find his boyfriend awoken from his sleep, trying to sit up. It was kind of hard for Nico to not laugh._

_“I’m up!” he shouted tiredly._

_“Good morning,” Nico stifled a laugh. He lifted Levi into their bedroom and by the time Nico had changed into his pajama pants, Levi was already asleep. They both had shifts the next day but Levi went in first._

xXx

That was last night, Nico remembered. He ended up grabbing a coffee and sitting in a waiting area, leaving Link with the patient. Last night was the only time he was able to see Levi in three days (but felt like 3 years), and he was half-asleep. He even waited to eat with Nico, poor soul probably went hungry waiting.

He still hasn’t heard from Levi. Granted, he’s an intern and is up to his eyebrows in work. And there is a trauma, a truck flipped. Still, Levi always manages to message him. Every message makes Nico’s day a little brighter. His lock screen is a story.

xXx

_They both had a Saturday off and Levi decided they would spend the day at Pike Place Market. Nico didn’t mind, he loved spending time with his boyfriend. God, his boyfriend. It falls off his tongue so easily. And it was easy, Nico knew almost instantly Levi Schmitt was the one he wanted to spend his life with._

_Pike Place was bustling with activity and Nico held Levi close. He was so warm, Nico didn’t want to let go. Levi was dragging him from shop to shop, looking at various produce and crafts. After a nice day of looking at shops, the two ended up at the wharf._

_“The bay is so beautiful,” Levi said, staring out into the horizon._

_“Not as much as you.”_

_Levi laughed. God, how Nico loved his laugh. “You are so cheesy!”_  
  
_Nico just pulled him close, “I love you.”_

_The younger man just sighed contently. Three words would never be enough to express what Nico feels for Levi, but it would suffice. For now. When Levi turned back around to admire the bay, Nico grabbed his phone and tried to snap a picture. Of course, his flash was on and gave it away. He ended up with a picture of Levi trying to swat his phone, laughing._

xXx

Nico was brought back to reality by Dr. Parker running down the hallway. He spotted the fellow and almost stopped dead in his tracks.

“Dr. Kim—“ his pager started going off like crazy. He looked down and then stopped. “Damnit!”

He couldn’t get two words out to the intern before he bolted up the stairs. With nothing better to do, he followed Casey. Nico followed him to the OR where a patient with hair that Nico from a mile away had stunned him. There was no way. He must’ve have imagined it. He wouldn’t have operated on him, the Chief was in surgery, no one would’ve let him. No way. Before he realized what had happened, he was staring at Link scrubbing.

“Yes, Dr. Kim?”

He cleared his throat, “So, how did the rest of his surgery go?

“Fine, he had a Jones fracture and we’re keeping an eye on his ribs.”

“But he’s still a _John Doe_?”

There was a moment of uneasy silence and Link waited a second too long before nodding. “Yeah, the accident was on the news so hopefully his family will be in contact with us.”

Nico waited until the attending finally looked at him.

“I know, Link.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mwahahaha i'm evil! i know, please don't hunt me down! i've already begun chapter 5  
i love your comments and kudos! feel free to message me, i promise i won't bite (unless grey's writers mess with schmico)


	5. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to thank kay (she's a guest :( ) for her comment last chapter, it really meant a lot  
love you lovelies <3

All rights reserved to ABC and Grey's Anatomy

**Third Person's POV**

“No. Link, this is where you say ‘What are you talking about?’ and not know what I mean. Link, come on dude. Please?”

He won’t look at Nico, he couldn’t. And all Nico saw was red.

“Why? What the fuck, Link?! You thought this was a _good idea_?! How long was I operating on _him_? How long were you going to wait to tell me? How fucking long?! Until he got discharged? Until someone pitied me long enough to give me a clue? All of the shit we went through, and you do _this_?! Was this supposed to teach me something? Well, I can fucking promise you, I didn’t learn _anything_!”

He left in a rage, leaving Link in a spiral. Nico was right, Link did let it happen. Little details don’t matter. The big picture is Link should’ve told him. When Link left the scrub room moments later, he felt empty. He felt like a shell of a surgeon and a husk of a person. OR 2 will never be the same to him again.

xXx

**Taryn’s POV**

“..and I want routine neuro checks every hour. Got that, Helm?” Dr. Bailey said. I nodded and when most everyone else left the room, she came closer. “I know it’s been a rough day for you. If you need to go home, I understand.”

“No, thank you...ma’am. I’d like to stick around if that’s alright.”

She just nods and straightens her lab coat. “Now, the question on everyone’s mind: Where’s Dr. Kim?”

I know the question is rhetorical, he went MIA since halfway through the surgery. Dr. Lincoln looked like a mess, but I get why. Not telling Casey and Dahlia is killing me.

“I need to go find him. Helm, keep an eye on Schmitt. Page me if anything happens.” And she was gone. I finally turned to look at Levi. He almost looked peaceful if there wasn’t so much medical equipment. I moved from the end of the bed to the chair next to him. Why does this stuff happen to good people? Last night, he was raving about having a special night in for when Nico came home with flowers and food to propose and now, he’s in a hospital bed.

It must’ve been an hour of watching him when the door to his room opens. Unsurprisingly, it was Dr. Kim with his left hand in an ice pack and his eyes bloodshot red. Seeing him so vulnerable made my hair stick up.  
  
I stood up and gave him the seat. He just collapsed down and wrapped his hands with Levi’s. “How was he?”

“He stayed stable. He isn’t out of the woods yet but he’s a fighter.” He chuckled but it was hollow, forced; It was so unnerving. “I’ll be back in about an hour, page if anything happens.”

Leaving Nico alone didn’t seem like the best idea but he looked so...broken. I’ve never seen him so destroyed but I’m sure I don’t look too much better. The hospital never seemed so sad.

Tyler was watching me from the nurses’ station. “Want me to page them?” I nod, trying to prepare me for the next conversation I’m going to have.

xXx

**Nico’s POV**

My God, Levi. What did you do? My hand instinctively goes to his hair, his beautiful, soft hair. His skin, tainted with cuts and bruises and bandages. I’ve held it in for so long, all I can do is cry. I cry so hard I can’t breathe. I cry until I physically can’t anymore. It isn’t enough. My boyfriend is hurt, lying on a hospital bed. He got into a car accident and I couldn’t protect him. Why Levi?! He’s so kind and compassionate and a kickass doctor and he’s lying unconscious in a hospital. It’s my own damn fault, I should’ve known. Link should’ve told me. That bastard!

“Dr. Kim.” _Shit_, the Chief.

“Chief?”

“I assume Helm briefed you?” She took a seat next to me. I just nod. “He should wake up in a few hours. Page me then. And, Dr. Kim,” she pauses, “Don’t be as pissed as you are at Dr. Lincoln.” And with that, she left. People came in intermittently throughout the day but I couldn’t leave. No one could drag me away from him. No freaking way.

“I’m not leaving Levi. I promise I’ll wait as long as it— You squeezed my hand. H-He squeezed my hand! Nurse! Come on baby, open your eyes.”

And he did. Those beautiful green blobs, clouded with drugs. He was alive. But the way his face twisted in pain..it broke me. I couldn’t watch him in pain. I had to stay but...I can’t watch.

“Dr. Kim, move out of the way! He’s fighting intubation, someone please move him! Give me 10mg of morphine please!" There was a short pause. "Good, alright I need some to monitor—Kim!"

Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was...really short and really jumpy, a bit different from how i normally write. chapter 6 will be longer (+ better) but i didn't want this chapter to be too much at once  
cliffy >:)  
there might be some levi's pov next chapter (wink wink)  
i love all your comments and kudos <3


	6. The Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: most of this info is incorrect! but this is grey's, so take all medical details with a grain of salt!  
thank you all for reading and commenting, i get so excited when i see them and i respond to yours! please, if you want, go ahead and private message me! i'm nice (unless grey's writers mess with these two) and would love to hear from you! you can also tell me one-shot ideas and i'll work on those too!  
have a good day lovelies <33

All rights reserved to ABC and Grey's Anatomy

**Third Person’s POV**

"Good, alright I need some to monitor—Kim!"

Before Bailey or anyone else realized, Nico was on the floor, unconscious.

“Lord,” she muttered under her breath. “Someone get a gurney!” The door to the ICU room opened to show the 3 interns, all with the same worried and upset looks. “Parker, Helm, Qadri, get a gurney. Now!”

They all ran away from the door while Bailey crouched down to move him to his back and check his pulse. It was racing but she couldn’t get an exact reading since her hands were shaking so much. The interns came back quickly and moved Nico from the floor to the gurney. 

“Helm, stay here and monitor Schmitt.”

She gave a quick nod and let the gurney through as she took the chair next to Levi’s bed. It’s going to be a long night, she thought.

xXx

Bailey and the 2 remaining interns starting hooking the fellow to different monitors and an oxygen mask.

“Qadri, get an EKG. Casey, get some bloodwork. Page me when the results come in. And check on Schmitt. When he comes to, he’ll want an update.”

They nod and start checking him over while Miranda walks from Nico’s room to Levi’s. She doesn’t enter, Helm needs her moment, but she looks through the window. All Bailey can see is George O’Malley, lying braindead and Torres, breaking down beside him. George was her favorite, he was so compassionate and caring with his patients. He helped Miranda deliver her own child and he died saving someone else. 

Schmitt was (_is,_ he isn’t dead) her favorite. She’s seen how he’s grown into a good doctor and she’s going to do whatever she can to keep him away from damn Hunt and that damn Trauma Department. She can’t go through losing another one. 

She grabs her phone out of her pocket and texts Ben. It wasn’t much, just checking in on him. Thankfully, he responded quickly. He was alright. Now all Bailey can do is hope Schmitt is the same.

“Dr. Bailey!” Qadri exclaimed, gathering a few head-turns from bystanders, “His EKG.”

“This doesn’t make any sense, run another one. I’ll come with you.”

“Dr. Bailey,” Parker called at a more appropriate volume. “His lab results came in.”

She gestured for him to hand the report and he did. It was all normal, especially for a young, healthy male, except,

“Why the hell is his glucose so low? His A1C is normal. This doesn’t...We need to go now. Parker, Qadri, let’s go. Come on, hustle!” They hurry off to Nico’s room and find him still unconscious. “Parker, get me a glucose test.”

He hands her a test and she pricks his finger, completing the test. She almost dropped the tester when it displayed the results.

“Get me 10mg of glucagon in his IV now!”

The interns were confused but work quickly. It wasn’t what she was asking, it was why. As far as they knew, Nico wasn’t diabetic. Levi had never said anything about it though it is a private matter. As the medication was set, everyone took a collective sigh.

Bailey took a deep breath and turned around to face her interns. “Alright, Casey, monitor Dr. Kim. Alert me of any change. Qadri, come with me.”

The two left the room and set off for the other side of the ICU. Dahlia didn’t have to ask where they were going, she knew. It was time to check on Levi.

xXx

**Levi’s POV**

Noise. Sounds like...coughing. Wheezing. Chest hurts. Bright. Too bright. Throat closed. Can’t breathe. Can’t breathe! Can’t...breathe…

xXx

“...scared me, Levi. You showed up in the ambulance and I almost lost it. Then surgery. Surgery!” Taryn, she’s here. Of course. Come on Levi, open your eyes.

Too bright, god too bright. Keep going. For Taryn. For Nico. Nico!

“Oh, my God! Levi!” Ouch, too loud. “Sorry, are you okay?”

I’m fine, I promise. Are _you okay_? 

“I...have to go page Bailey!”

No, please stay. Get Nico.

“Oh. Oh! Alright, alright. I’ll stay. I’ll stay. Are you okay, are you in pain?”

I’m fine, where’s Nico? No response. Taryn, where’s Nico?

“He...had to step out. He really didn’t want to, but it was important.”

Alright. And Taryn?

“Yeah, what’s wrong Levi?”

You are a _ really _...bad...liar...

xXx

**Taryn’s POV**

God, Levi. He’s got a ventilator down his throat and drugged up so hard he didn’t seem to realize, and all he can think about is Nico. Anyone could tell from the look on his face, all he wanted to know was where Nico was. I don't know whether to laugh or cry.

“Dr. Bailey, Dr. Bailey,” I caught up to her and Dahlia coming towards his room, “He woke up.”

“He did?! Why didn’t you page me, Helm?” Dahlia looks disappointed, almost sad. Levi was close to everyone.

“It was too fast. He was conscious for a moment and fell asleep. No pain medication needed.”

“So he’ll wake up again soon?” Dahlia chimed in.

“So he’ll need to be monitored.” Bailey corrected. “Hopefully, he can be extubated next time he wakes up.”

All of our pagers went off. It was for Nico. We all left at a dead run back to his room, almost running into Casey. All 4 of us went straight into the room, finding Nico looking back at all of us. He looks scary, almost dead. I’m glad Levi doesn’t have to see him like this.

“Damn fool,” Bailey strode to his bed. “Your glucose level was so damn low, you passed out. I’m guessin’ from stress too. When was the last time you ate?”

He didn’t respond, deep in thought. No one should need to think hard about something as important as eating.

“Wait,” I said, remembering last night, “...Levi, he made eggplant parm last night.” Nico gave me such a scared look. It was a ‘_ how did you know about that’ _sort of look. “I picked up some onions for him after my shift.”

Bailey turned back to Nico, waiting for an answer. With another moment of silence, she muttered something and left. He looks embarrassed and it’s unnerving. The man’s air of confidence is gone, replaced with fear and anxiety and...embarrassment. It doesn’t suit him.

“Levi?” he chimed in. “How is he?”

They are so meant for each other. “He’s good, he woke up earlier.”

“He did?!” He and Casey both respond. I forgot Casey wasn't informed.

“Yeah, he did. First thing he asked about was you.”

Nico looks ready to jump out of bed. “Wait, he’s extubated?”

“No, not yet. We’re hoping soon, though. The anesthesia seems to have passed through his system, he’s just exhausted.”

“I have to go see him.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement. It was almost a threat.

“No way,” Dahlia cut in, “I’m sorry, I know you’re technically our boss but you passed out. Your glucose has to be monitored and until it’s normal, you stay in bed. Besides, think about Levi. He can’t see you look like...that.”

He first looked angry and was about to interrupt until she brought up Levi. Then, he deflated. She’s right, he looks god-awful. But when Levi wakes up again and Nico, he’d get more anxious than seeing him a little worse for the wear. I said as much.

Casey thought for a moment. “We could...bring him to his room in a wheelchair. It could do them both some good.” 

It’s apparent that Nico isn’t the only one who wants to see Levi. Quicker than anything, he came back with a wheelchair, just calling Nico’s name. Soon enough, we were back at Levi’s room in the ICU. Nico let out a big sigh. Casey was right, Nico’s heart rate did go down when he saw Levi.

“Oh Levi,” Nico held his hand, “What did you do?”

We were about to leave but Levi squeezed his hand. It was barely discernible but we all saw it. Casey let out a little gasp and Nico leaned closer to him.

Then, the most beautiful thing that could happen happened: He opened his eyes. They say one thing, the thing they say all day, every day, whether he wants it to or not: _ Nico _.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i almost made this chapter a cliffy..  
then i thought "no, next chapter" so be prepared >:)  
a certain ortho god may make a reappearance soon (wink wink)  
thank you all for reading, i love all your comments and kudos! message me if you want, i'm always happy to talk!  
(you can also send me one-shot ideas!!)  
<33333333333


	7. The Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry i have been m.i.a.! school is the bane of my existence. but don't worry, i'm not giving up on updating! i haven't gotten to see any of season 16 yet but i haven't see too much schmico :(  
also, i saw alex landi on jake borelli's story and they said "workin' on a saturday so you guys can get some schmico!" and i've never been happier  
warning: lots of cursing but it's mad bailey so what did you expect?  


All rights reserved to ABC and Grey's Anatomy

God damn it! That damn fool and those idiot interns, he was unconscious not an hour ago and he’s gone. I damn well know where they went. Damn fool, why the hell did I hire him? At least they took the damn tester. Might as well go find the idiots. I should let someone else watch the idiots.

“Bailey! How’s uh, how’s Schmitt?”

“Dr. Webber,” I respond, stopping to look at him. Yeah, he would work. “I was just going to check on him.”

“Oh! Would you mind if I join you?”

“Go right ahead!” I call behind me, hustling to that room. And there they are. I swear to God, none of them better cut a damn LVAD wire.

He stood behind me, looking in the door, “He acts more and more like O’Malley every day, Miranda.”

“I know,” I sigh. It still hurts. “They all act like _them_. They’re gonna be damn good surgeons.”

He chuckles, “They’re learning from the best, Bailey. Come on, let’s go.”

The door clicks open and closed and everyone looks up. Everyone. _ Everyone_. The three interns took a step forward but I stopped them very discreetly. Schmitt didn’t need to stress about his idiot coworkers.

“Are you in any pain, Schmitt?” Webber asks. Obviously he was, you could see it on his face, but I knew his answer. He didn’t want pain meds, he wanted Kim. “We can’t take the breathing tube out, but you knew that. Maybe in a couple of days, get your strength up. Rest. Then we’ll see.”

He didn’t seem happy or even content but conflicted. Helm spoke up, “He wants to know the extent of his injuries.”

No one wants to answer that damn question. Who the hell would _want_ to answer that damn question? Hell, Kim doesn’t know what happened in most of that surgery. It’s a damn mystery how Schmitt can even stand that pain. He’s a fighter, that’s for sure.

“Schmitt—Levi,” I take a step forward. This is my job. This is _my _job. “Get some rest, we’ll brief you in the morning.”

Webber clears his throat, “Uh, Parker, Helm, Qadri, Kim, come with me. Schmitt, you get some rest. Everyone?”

We all cleared out but with one peek back made me realize our mistake. He looks heartbroken. His eyes are closed but he’s hurt. Leaving him alone, in pain, was the worst thing in the world. I slide back in, locking the door behind me. 

“Hey,” I slide into the chair, watching him slowly open his eyes and turn his head. “Your friends are waiting. Dr. Kim is waiting. But they aren’t doin’ that because they don’t wanna be here. It’s because the sooner you get better, the sooner you can get out of here. They wanna give you _time to_ heal, so let them. Tomorrow morning, we’ll see if we can get that breathing tube out.”

He was already asleep. Good for him, at least he won’t be conscious for his friends getting chewed out. The interns look up at me with hope but Kim was staring down at his hands. He sure as hell didn’t want to leave.

“We know you, or someone, is going to yell at us about going to see him,” Helm said, quietly. “But, if you listen, you would know—”

“Cut it, Helm. Going to check on Schmitt was fine and I hate to say it, but having Kim with you was a good move. But, come on! He was severely hypoglycemic, something terrifying could have happened. And what would’ve happened if Schmitt was _conscious _and something happened? That poor boy has been through enough and he doesn’t know what happened to his boyfriend yet. He doesn’t know what happened to _himself _yet. Just...use your heads next time, please! And someone find Pierce, send ‘em to radiology on 3.” The one thing I can do is try and see if that breathing tube can come out.

xXx

“You want to do _ what_, Dr. Bailey?” 

“I want to take out his breathing tube, don’t make me repeat myself, Pierce.”

She was baffled, “Dr. Bailey, he just got out of major surgery not 24 hours ago! There’s no possible way we could, you know this!”

“He fought the intubation before he was fully conscious. I think it could be a possibility.”

Pierce almost fought back but our pagers start going off like crazy. “Dr. Bailey-”

“911, I know. Let’s go!” She took off right after me. A 911 for him doesn’t make sense. His room was crowded and people were all rushing out.

“Shepard, what the hell happened?”

“Seizure. He’s got ICP, Miranda. Most likely a brain hemorrhage. OR, let’s go.” Everyone scurries off, heading to the OR elevator. He was _conscious._ How did this happen so quickly? He was conscious!

_ Shit_, Nico is _r__ight there_.

xXx 

**Nico’s POV**

No. Not Levi. They can’t take him away again. I haven’t said everything I need to. I can’t even say goodbye. He doesn’t know how much I love him. I never told him. Why didn’t I tell him?! I thought I had time. He needs more time. He needs more time! He deserves so much more time!

“Kim...Kim, calm down! Take a breath! Damn it you fool, breathe! 2 milligrams Lorazepam! C’mon Nico, do it for Levi!”

I grab onto her shirt, “Bailey, coat pocket. Give it to him, please.” I can’t breathe. Chest feels so tight. “No air…”

xXx

**Amelia’s POV**

“Damn it, another bleeder. 2 units of FFP and platelets, please!” Where the hell is all this blood coming from? 

“Anything, Amelia?” Maggie was staring daggers at the vitals monitor.

“I have no visibility. There’s too much blood. Wait, I see something…”

The monitors go crazy. “Amelia, V-Fib! Get the paddles!”

“Wait a second. Pierce, wait! I almost got it…There!”

“300 joules, clear!” The operating room is silent as Schmitt thuds back down and the monitors return to normal. “Let’s bring him back to the ICU, Dr. Shepard. There isn’t anything we can do until he wakes up.

  
When he wakes up. When he wakes up. No, _if _he wakes up. If he wakes up, there's a long road ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! comment whether i should give grey sloan's hottest couple a break ;)  
also!! please comment oneshot ideas!! it gives me some writing fuel!!


	8. The Cost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone's baaaaaaack (and i don't mean me)  
i updated super fast but now i have a ton of homework to be done  
don't worry, it's 100% worth it  
by the way, last chapter, there's some foreshadowing to something important. if you blink, you miss it!

All rights reserved to ABC and Grey's Anatomy

**Third Person’s POV**

If there was one thing the doctors of Grey Sloan could do well besides surgery, it’s bend the rules for their own. And if that means bringing Levi into Nico’s ICU room because they “ran out of space”, well, that’s what they’ll do.

Levi almost looked peaceful to Meredith Grey. He was known as high-strung, always running around, trying to prove himself. But he’s still, with no trace of stress on Schmitt’s face. That was the unnerving part for Meredith. Nico, on the other hand, looked stressed, even while sedated. The breathing tube was also menacing. She swore he was discharged or at least conscious. Then again, the last time she saw Schmitt, he didn’t have that menacing bandage around his head.

Unbeknownst to her peers, Meredith wants Schmitt to go into neuro. At least, stay the hell away from trauma. George O’Malley is there within him, any idiot could tell. But Meredith Grey could see another special man within Levi Schmitt. One that Meredith lived, fought, loved, and breathed for the better part of her career from day one.

She’s grieved and lived through his death and can admit she can rest peacefully without any hesitation. But the charisma and intelligence that lived within Derek Shepard is now contained in him. To Meredith, it’s like a second chance to see him again. 

The calm, if not slightly uneasy, silence was stopped dead when incessant coughing started. It was that stubborn-ass fellow. Even though Mer cared for everyone, she knew that he knew better than to leave the first time right after a hypoglycemic episode. Though, she understood for love’s sake why he did it. 

She extubated him and set a cup of water on the table, sitting back down and watching him. Nico doesn’t realize what’s happening around him. Most of all, he doesn’t realize his lover is 5 feet away.

“You’re an idiot, Dr. Kim. An outstanding surgeon, but an idiot.”

Dr. Grey left without saying anything else. Down the hallway, she physically ran into none other than Atticus Lincoln. And, being perfectly honest, he almost looked as bad as his fellow.

“Dr. Lincoln, you look awful.”

“O-Oh, Dr. Grey! No, I’m...I’m fine. How’s Schmitt?”

Deflection and anxiousness do not look good on Atticus. “Only slightly worse than Dr. Kim.” _ That _got his attention. “Levi had a frontal bleed, just got out of an emergency craniotomy.” 

He was getting fidgety, something else Meredith notes. Yet, he doesn’t say anything else. The question is on the tip of his tongue. It’s his best friend, for crying out loud! She’s on the edge of her metaphorical chair waiting for the words to spill out.

“_Nico _had major 2 hypoglycemic episodes alongside panic attacks. He’s conscious again if you want to see how he is.”

xXx

**Link’s POV**

I caused this. My best friend is in the ICU and I caused it. I knew this was a bad idea. The whole damn thing! I don’t even know what time it is. Like hell, I’ve been outside. I’m barely conscious. At the very least, that’s my excuse if anyone asks what I’m doing outside the only ICU room with 2 beds. 

A deep (no, shaky) breath later, I’m standing inside with Nico looking right at me. His face was blank, almost unreadable.

“Get out.” It was monotone but shaky. 

“Listen, Nico,”

“I said get out. Out!”

“I didn’t want to operate on him. Honest to God, I wanted to tell you as soon as I saw him. No one let me.”

“Please,” he was desperate. Dear Lord, he’s begging, “Leave. I feel like I don’t even know you.”

“What the hell was I supposed to do, Nico? He needed multiple complex repairs. Would you want me to do it by myself? Or would you rather I get another intern to teach on him? On top of everything else that needed to be fixed, what would _ you _do?”

“Link…”

“No! I get it, I hid this from you. And I am so goddamn sorry about that. But give me a break! If it were my choice I wouldn’t haveー”

“Link!”

He was conscious again. God, Levi’s still alive. He’s still alive!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading and sticking with me! all of your comments make me so happy :)  
keep an eye out for some schmico one-shots coming soon


	9. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

**Third Person’s POV**

Neither man was prepared for the next look on Levi’s face: hurt. Not pain, mind you. He was on too many drugs. He looks hurt like his puppy were hurt. Or, more realistically, his boyfriend was also in an ICU bed and looked like a disaster. 

Nico looks dead, Link looks like he wants to be dead, and Levi doesn’t why the hell he isn’t dead. It’s a very morbid day at Grey Sloan.

He didn’t fight the intubation. Levi was tired, physically and mentally. His brain’s foggy but he was aware that more time has passed than he thinks. Still, no amount of exhaustion would stop Levi from worrying. You’d think that, given the circumstances, he would get some rest. No amount of trauma would stop him from caring about Nico Kim.

“I’ll get you some food, Nic. But please, don’t get out of bed.” Link cautiously left the room and the two men alone. He was anxious about Nico getting up but Link had faith that Levi could stop him.

The beeping of monitors faded from the men’s ears, peacefully silence taking its place. Levi is half-conscious from all the drugs. There’s so much Nico wants to tell him before he falls back asleep but the words are stuck in his throat.

Nico sat up slowly, swinging his feet over the edge of the bed. No, he wasn’t going to get up. He isn’t an idiot. But he needs to see Levi. Really see him.

“I thought you died.” His voice was monotone but shaky. That got Levi awake. “A couple times, actually.” A hollow noise (maybe a laugh?) escaped from his mouth.

Silence returned but it wasn’t peaceful. Levi wanted to talk. He wanted to say how much he loved Nico, how sorry he was that he scared him like that. Levi wanted to see. He wanted to look at Nico, take in every edge, to see his eyes light up. There was a lot that Levi wanted to do at that moment. All he could do was cough. And he coughed, all right. 

“H-Help! Someone help him, please!” Nico was desperate-sounding. Without a clear thought and 2 shaky steps later, Nico was checking Levi’s lungs with a stethoscope that was haphazardly tossed in the room. His right arm is bloody from where he ripped the IV out. If Nico was being truthful, he couldn’t think or see straight. But, Levi is more important.

xXx

**Nico’s POV**

I can’t possibly be considering this. I’m a goddamn patient! How the hell am  _ I  _ the goddamn patient? My boyfriend got  _ hit  _ by a  _ car _ , and I’m worried about myself. Am I doing this? To hell with it, I’m doing this. 

“Relax, Levi” is all I can say to give him some sort of comfort as I pull the tube out of his throat. Tube out of his throat.  _ Tube out of his throat. _ “You’re okay, you’re okay now.”

He holds his arm out slightly with all the energy he has and I hold it as tight as I can. He’s still here. Levi is still here.

“Water...please.”

“O-Of course, baby. I got it." The pitcher almost took a dive twice but that wouldn’t stop my hands from ruffling his hair. His soft curls that really need a wash. Levi was enjoying the water peacefully, aided by the drugs. Nico was still reveling in the fact that he was alive.

“Goddamn it, Kim.” Dr. Bailey announced, making her grand entrance. “Have you not made enough stupid choices already? How many times have you been in a hospital bed today? What if your boyfrie...” The realization of just what I did hit hard right then. “ _ Doctor Kim _ , you did not extubate a patient while you are a patient! Are you out of your mind?!”

“Dr. Bailey, with all due respect-”

“Absolutely not. Get back in your damn bed before I whoop your ass back there.”

xXx

**Third Person’s POV**

_ It was 2 am on Valentine’s Day and Atticus Lincoln was as drunk as a sailor, on Nico’s couch. The living room was filled with the aroma of Italian spice as he was trying to cook a nice dinner for Levi when he came home. Of course, when he tried to make the white wine sauce, the bottle he had was in Link’s hand.  _

_ Levi got stuck in a surgery that left Nico with a mopey Link who got stood up by Meredith Grey. Nico is eternally grateful he dates a nerdy guy who couldn’t do that if he tried. _

_ “Nico...we’re out of gin.” Link whined. _

_ “That’s white wine, dude.” He chuckled while putting the eggplant on the pan. _

_ “ _ That’s  _ why it isn’t strong enough!” _

_ Nico gave his friend a bottle of beer and kept cooking. About 10 minutes later, an exhausted Levi falls through the door. “Happy Valentine’s Day. Hey, Link.” He takes his shoes off and walks to their bedroom. _

_ Link whines some more. “Why do you get a cute boyfriend? I want to have a cute boyfriend!” _

_ Nico chuckles, “I think you need to be gay first man. And you’re right, I do have a cute boyfriend.” _

_ “Your cute boyfriend is starving and exhausted and needs a shower desperately.” Levi chimes in from the hallway.  _

_ Levi comes down the hallway and takes the beer bottle from Link. “Honey, something’s burning.” _

_ “Shit, the eggplant!” Nico tosses the pan and its burnt contents into the sink. Levi chuckles and starts the water in the shower. _

_ ‘Honey’ rolled off the tongue so easily, Link thought. “Keep him, Nic. He’s a good one.” _

_ “I intend to.” His smile shines through in his voice. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i needed to put another flashback in  
i hope you enjoyed this chapter :) i'm trying to give you a teeny tiny break from cliffys (until next time)  
<333333333333333333333


	10. The Questioning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so my friend is now reading this. hi jade! you should be practicing three ships!  
i am on thanksgiving break! so new chapter will be out as a gift during the week  
enjoy :)

**Levi’s POV**

Damn, my throat hurts. I want his hand back on my hair. Without it, I can feel caked blood. God, I feel nauseous. Oh noー!

“Levi!”  _ Nico. _

“I told you, Kim, get your ass into bed. Schmitt, are you alright?”

I can’t stop coughing. Damn, Levi, stop coughing. “Wa-Water.”

Nico was just standing there. Why was he just standing there? Even scared, he’s hot even though I can’t really see. It’s hot in here. Goddamn, my throat hurts. Deja vu. What the hell is going on?

“Levi, I’m right here. I promise.”

“Dr. Bailey.” Is that how my voice sounds?! “Can-Can I please s-see my boyfriend?” I couldn’t hear their response, I was too focused on the dull thudding everywhere. Everywhere. But a strong hand was going through my hair, and everything seemed alright.

Nothing was clearer. I need my glasses. But they probably broke. Damn, I need to buy another pair! That’s like 5 pairs in 3 years. Is that some kind of record? I hope it is.

“How are you feeling, Schmitt?” Dr. Bailey was talking by the skin of her teeth. 

“How should I feel?” 

Mistake. His hand left my scalp but moved to my shoulder. I thought it was a normal question! Like, I survived this. Do I feel grateful? Joyous? Happy?

Before anyone could specify, I got it. Pain. “Hurts. Everywhere. No morphine.”

The hand on my shoulder tightened. “Levi, are you crazy?” His breath was warm against my ear. “If it hurts, just take the drugs.”

“No.” I sat up a little straighter. I’m tired of being the one lying unconscious from...whatever happened. I don’t even know how long it’s been. “I want to be here.”

Dr. Bailey came a bit closer, at least into my view. “Your body has been through a lot.”

“What happened?”

xXx

**Nico’s POV**

“What happened?”

He doesn’t know. At all. I don’t even know if he realizes he was in a car accident. “Levi,”

“No, Nico!” He snapped. “I don’t even know what day of the week it is! I think I woke up maybe once the entire time. I want to know what happened to me.”

Bailey was walking slowly to him, like an injured animal. “Well,”

“Wait. I would like everyone on my case here. Now...please, ma’am.”

He’s still trying to be polite. I can tell, for Levi’s sake, Bailey’s trying to not lose it. She agrees and heads to page everyone. He is gonna be surprised when they come.

“Nico, where is Link?”

My blood ran cold. I don’t want to tell him why I’m pissed at Link. I don’t want to tell him that I am pissed at Link. There’s no need for me to be mad. Levi’s alive! He’s talking!

“I know you’re mad at him. But you shouldn’t.”

I’m close to damn tears. I can’t cry. “I love you, you know that?”

He looks up at me seriously, “Don’t be mad at Link right now. For me?”

I wipe away a damn tear, “Fine. But only because you’re here. And you’re you.”

xXx

I was right, Levi was extremely surprised when everyone came. First it was Hunt, then Shepard with Pierce and Grey, Webber, and Bailey. I didn’t see Link. Thank God. He was also in pain. I don’t know if anyone else can tell but it doesn’t matter. 

“So, what happened?”

Besides some silenced winces from him, it was silence.

“Well? Who was there in the ambulance bay?”

“Dr. Webber and I were. You were bad off, Schmitt. We almost didn’t recognize you.” Dr. Hunt recalls. “We paged everyone, we weren’t sure what to do.”

“Yes, um…” Dr. Webber pipes in, “There was a head injury, internal bleeding, some bad things in ortho. You were rushed right into surgery.”

“Wait,” Levi interrupts after digesting for a moment, “Ortho? Where’s Link? Nico?”

Oh shit. What am I going to do? What the hell am I going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed  
love you guys <3


	11. The Reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's december!! expect fluffy schmico one-shots for the holly jolly season  
i love alex blue davis (casey), he's such a nice person  
enjoy this chapter <3

**Third Person’s POV**

Everyone silently and slowly looked around for the ortho attending, who was nowhere to be found. By now, Levi and Nico’s relationship isn’t new. Levi had moved in a few months prior, so they were always seen in the same car. It was surprising at first but soon, it seemed natural.

This made Link stuck in the crossfire. Because of Nico, Link and Levi became friends outside of work. And Link would be by Levi’s side if he didn’t piss Nico off. But no one knew Nico was pissed off. 

Levi looks pleading, the pain getting to him faster now that his energy was decreasing. “Nico, where’s Link?”

“I’m right here,” his husky voice rang out from the door. A small pathway was formed and showed him out of breath with some hospital cafeteria fries. “Nothin’ else looked good.”

Nico had to hold in his anger. The fact that Link could make jokes in front of him after he made Nico operate on his boyfriend disgusts him. Against all instinct, he didn’t punch him right in his damn face.

“Okay, now that everyone is here,” Levi sits himself up a little taller, “what was wrong?”

Link clears his throat, “Your ankle, pelvis, and ribs were broken along with a dislocated hip.”

“Ouch,” he responds. 

“Yeah,” Link chuckles, “it was pretty gnarly, Schmitt. With everything that happened, we needed to get you right to surgery.”

He takes a moment to process what was said. Okay, Levi thinks. It was bad. His lower half was numb with pain, which now makes sense. “Okay, who was in the surgery? Raise of hands.”

Everyone in the room raised their hands except Nico. Discreetly, everyone gave him the death stare. Levi didn’t deserve to be lied to while in pain, especially from him. Very slowly, trying not to get Levi to see, Nico lifted his hand only up to his chest. His plan was foiled, unfortunately.

“W-Wait. Nico? You were in my surgery?” He responded with the tiniest nod. “You were in my surgery. Okay, well, that’s all I need to know. Thank you all for your help, sorry to bother you all.”

Slowly, everyone left, wishing Levi well. The tension when Link, Nico, and Levi was so thick you could cut it with a ten-blade. Levi was in such shock he didn’t see Link and Nico’s silent argument. 

xXx

**Levi’s POV**

“You guys can go.” My voice was so small, so wimpy. “I...need a minute to process.”

“Levi-”

“Nico, please go. Now, please.”

He looks so sad. I don’t want to kick him out but...He saw  _ me.  _ All of my intestines and shit, gross. I need to swallow some betadine or something. But he was  _ there _ . I still don’t know what happened and I guess I never will. It was supposed to be a good day, whenever it was. I want to go home; I need to go home. To be under our covers and Nico holding me close, I need that.

“Hey Levi,” someone said. Casey, it was Casey!

“Casey, oh my god, you’re here.”

He came closer, close enough so I could see him clearly. His face was raw, stained with tears.

“Casey, what’s the matter, man?”

“The fact that you are asking me that.” He wiped his face. “We thought you died, Schmitt. How are you?” 

“Despite having my entire lower half ran over and feeling disgustingly dirty, pretty good. Where’s Taryn?” I think I was a little too honest because Casey winced. I wasn’t lying per se, I think I’m doing fine. But if someone, anyone, offered me morphine, my body wouldn’t allow me to physically say no.

Casey was silent for a while. I wish he would say what he needs to say because afterward, I can quickly slip that I’m in pain before Nico gets back. I don’t want to really face him again today. Being in a drug-haze seems like the best option right now.

“She’s trying to calm down in an on-call room. She had another panic attack. It’s been a rough couple of days.”

Wait, another? Couple of days? What the hell- “I’m in pain, can I have some morphine?”

He immediately went into attack mode, “Yeah, sure, uh, want me to get Nico?”

“N-No! No, just, I don’t want him to be worried if I tell him I’m in pain.” It’s possible he said something else but I spent the rest of my energy focusing on how my lower half slowly faded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> expect a resident-centric chapter soon  
i hope you enjoyed <33333333


	12. The Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's almost christmas!!! and hanukkah, as well! i celebrate both, so i'm excited!!  
as an early present, it's time to announce: the end of this installment is near!! i am finally able to plan out the ending so we're close. i have more ideas for long fics like this one, so let me know if you're interested.  
i might post a first chapter of an au type thing soon to see...  
enjoy!!!

**Taryn’s POV, earlier that day**

The entire staff seemed to have something to do. The cafeteria was practically empty, except for Dahlia and Casey. We’ve been sitting for a while, only leaving to quickly go to the bathroom. There isn’t too much talking, either, or eating. We’re all avoiding the inevitable, not that we don’t care about him! Just seeing him now...hurts. It cuts my core. And no one has ever made me feel like that. 

“He’s okay,” Casey said slowly. I think he was trying to convince himself. “He’s gonna be fine. He’s strong. He’s gonna be fine. Right, guys?”

No one really responded, there was no energy left for that. But we all agree silently. He’s going to be fine. He has to be.

Then, Dr. Shepard ran down the hallway with a gurney, yelling various instructions. I couldn’t look and see who it was. I just couldn’t. 

Dahlia let out a small gasp. It was him. I just know it was him. 

“Dahlia…”

“Taryn, don’t.” Casey butts in.

“Dahlia. Please.” She didn’t respond. “I need you to say it.”

She finally turns around, face streaked with fresh tears. “Please, don’t make me.”

Casey had his hand on my back, “Remember to breathe. Taryn, breathe. Lord...Dahlia, get some O2. Now, Qadri, now!” I was being helped up. Goddamn, again. This is the second damn time. Levi is going to kill me. If he’s going down, I’m going down with him.

“Taryn, please, breathe.” Fresh air. “You’re okay, he’s okay, everyone’s okay.”

xXx

**Third Person’s POV**

_ Joe’s was busy that Saturday night, not just with doctors but with everyone. Levi, utterly exhausted from the Whipple he just scrubbed out of, begrudgingly agreed to go to the bar when his friends invited him when they offered that Dr. Kim could join. So, he did what any good, exhausted boyfriend does: drag his significant other to a bar with his intern friends.  _

_ “You don’t have to go, Levi.” Nico nudged him slightly because his small boyfriend was falling asleep on his feet. “We can just go home and sleep if you want.” _

_ “No, no,” he responded, “I have to go with them. It’s rude to cancel plans. Besides, I still owe you a drink.” _

_ He walks out with Nico in tow and heads straight to the bar. Nico ordered two beers and gently told Levi to “sit down and not fall asleep.” Like Levi ever listens. He met up with the B-Team at a booth and took a seat. _

_ Taryn was having a lively conversation with someone at the booth, probably with Casey. Levi wasn’t paying attention, he was dozing off. Nico returned to the booth with beer in hand. All he could do was chuckle and hand one of the beers to Taryn, who was almost empty. _

_ Levi was completely out, so Casey felt safe to lean in toward Nico and say, “So when are you going to ask? I know you bought that ring.” _

_ “Yeah,” Taryn chimes in, “Not telling him about it is killing me!” _

_ Nico just chuckles, “I’m just waiting for the right time.” _

_ Casey leans back in his chair, “God, Kim. You better do it soon. Before he gets hit by a car or finds another hot gay guy to fall for him. _

_ They all chuckle and enjoy the rest of their night. _

xXx

Casey wishes he didn’t tell Nico that. He walks out of Levi’s ICU room to face the two men, eager to hear what happened.

“He wanted morphine, he’s out again. Sorry guys.”

Nico got angry, “Why didn’t you tell us before, Parker?!”

“Nico, relax.”

“I’m sorry, Dr. Kim,” Casey said coldly. He rushed off, back to comfort Taryn.

“Really, Nico?” Link questioned. “You’re so pissed at the world, you take it out on him? He did nothing to deserve that and you know it.”

“Okay, I am. My boyfriend is unconscious in an ICU bed because some dumbass driver hit him. I feel so fucking helpless because I’m a goddamn surgeon and I can’t do anything to help. All I want is to bring him home. Why the fuck can’t I bring him home?!”

Link watched as Nico’s eyes welled up and he collapsed to the ground in tears. He wasn’t ashamed, not anymore. In a moment, Link was on the ground with him, trying to calm him down. He eased Nico into the room and sat him down on a chair.

“Nico, look at him.” Link was coaxing. “He’s alright and he’s okay. He’s just sleeping. And when he wakes up, you can take him home. He’s okay, Nico. He’s alive.”

Nico just cried into Link’s scrubs. This whole thing has been such a rollercoaster and all he wanted was to curl up with Levi at their house and fall asleep. He needs to eat, and shower, and go get some actual sleep that isn’t in a hospital bed.

Link picks up his phone from his pocket and texts Amelia to bring some food. He needs Amelia and Nico needs something to eat, and he doesn’t want to leave that man alone. She affirms and arrives a few minutes later with some tacos from the food truck.

Amelia sat down next to Link and unpacked everything. “He’s okay,” she reaffirms, “the craniotomy went extremely well. When he wakes up again, he’ll be fine. Honestly, Nico, he’s okay,”

He just nodded absentmindedly, taking another bite out of a taco. Nico would only believe it if Levi had said it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed!!  
have a good and safe holiday, lovelies <33333333333333


	13. The Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am not dead!! i had a bit of writer's block but i overcame it! this chapter may be a little shorter but the other ending is the beginning of chap. 14. GREY'S COMES BACK TOMORROW! it is also my friend jade's birthday so i am giving this chapter to her as part of a gift.  
(levi and nico are getting a bit of a storyline and i'm excited!)  
enjoy the chapter!!!!!

**Third Person’s POV**

The wait for the morphine to pass through Levi’s system was much longer than normal, Link thinks. Until he checks his watch again does he realize it’s been 3 hours since Parker left. Being in a vacuum of silence and sadness makes time move so slowly. 

Nico wore himself and must’ve felt comfortable enough to fall asleep in the chair next to his bed. When the pair started at Grey Sloan, they were excited for a chance to work at this critically acclaimed hospital and save some lives. Never once did Link think Nico would fall head over heels for anyone, especially a clumsy intern. 

He came out to Link during his fourth-year when they really started to get close. Whether Nico actually wanted to come out or not, the attending will never know. It was a celebration after a complicated repair and they got insanely drunk. They got into a deep conversation about his childhood and dating and high school. He’ll never admit it directly, but he remembers every word Nico said that night. Everything he went through will be things that Atticus will take to his grave.

In the quiet, he started to think about what comes next. Everyone is on edge to get Levi home, he’s been in the hospital long enough. But Levi Schmitt went through hell and back. His body went to hell and back. Nico is an amazing guy and loves Levi with his whole being, but he might not be enough for what comes next. 

There is also the fact that Nico will most likely not be able to get leave. Bailey will be more than willing to give him time but Link can’t, in good conscience, give him more than a week. This is still his fellow and he needs to pass his fellowship. Of course, he will help out and Amelia will help. Even Bailey would if he asked nicely. That’s a conversation for a later time, he reminds himself.

As quietly as possible, Link stood up and stepped out of the ICU room to run to the bathroom. He would only be a minute, 2 max. He’s been holding it for a while, that’s all. Not because if he spent one more moment in that room, he would bawl. No, he isn’t that selfish. 

His footsteps got louder and louder; faster and faster until he collided with someone. Link landed on his ankle, pretty hard. But the adrenaline was pumping so he popped up, yelled a quick apology, and ran off. He did his business and went to wash his hands.

It was the first time he actually seeing himself in days. Everything came crashing down. He got sleep but it was restless. He ate but it was the bare minimum. Link looks like Nico. That’s really saying something.

He ran his hand through his hair and walked out. Small shots of pain started radiating from his right ankle. Adrenaline is a hell of a drug, he supposes. But out of this whole situation, a sprained ankle isn’t something Link needs. One step into the ICU and he and Nico locked eyes.

Link takes back what he said before, Nico looks worse. Much worse. His hair was disheveled; His eyes were hazy and bloodshot from wiping tears away; His nails were picked to the bed. It was a small, yet strange, difference. Nico was dead. No, more accurately, he was dying. This accident almost physically killed Levi but it’s currently killing Nico. Link, in good conscience, couldn’t watch it unfold.

“Hey man, do you want a grab a shower or a bite to eat before Levi wakes up?”

“Are you saying I stink?” Nico replies with a small smile. 

“Well, I can’t lie to you.”

He didn’t respond for a few minutes. Then, he stood up, sighed, and slowly walked out. Link decided to follow him since he also needed a shower. But a few steps in, he let out a groan accidentally, gaining Nico's attention. He was about to ask but Link waved him off.

xXx

**Casey’s POV**

“Say it again, Casey.”

“Dahlia, please don’t make me-”

“J-Just say it again!”

The scene in this specific on-call room was horrible. Taryn has her head on Casey’s shoulder with her eyes closed with Dahlia sitting on a chair, mascara running freely. It wasn’t like anyone cared about anyone’s appearance. It was too late for that.

“He figured out that Nico was in his surgery. He started to piece together everything that happened and then...he asked for drugs.”

“But, Nico was  _ in _ -”

“Qadri, I’ve said it enough!” A deathly silence filled the room. “Saying it over and over again helps no one! Please.” There was a desperation in his voice that he’s never shown before. His facade is cracked from the stress of the entire situation. It’s finally showing what he wanted to say: This is hard for everyone. Casey might seem a bit distant from Levi but he has a special bond.

“We should go see him,” Taryn says with her eyes closed.

“Is that a good idea?” Casey responds quickly.

She sits up and looks at Casey, rawly, “Yeah. Let’s go see our friend.”

Slowly, they all stood up and slowly headed toward the ICU. Time was moving in slow motion for the B-Team. All 3 were scared of what would come when they were face-to-face with him again, especially after last time. But it’s time.

The last thing they expected to see when looking into Levi’s room was Levi looking back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a good day lovelies <33333333333333333  
the end is nigh


	14. The Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry i haven't updated in a while but i kind of lost my love for schmico. what's happened with them breaks my heart and not just because of the state of their relationship but because what the writers did to the characters themselves. seeing the show evolve with my story hurt because they could've done so much better. i wanted to make a big and dramatic ending but i might have to cut it short. i'm sorry this story has to suffer, i truly loved writing it. 
> 
> on a different note, i hope everyone is staying safe and healthy. please practice social distancing!!

**Third Person’s POV**

Levi looked ahead lazily at the group. The morphine just wore off, showing impeccable timing. Anyone could tell he was wondering where Nico was but wasn’t conscious enough to fully understand his confusion. 

“Hey man,” Casey says cautiously.

“Hey.” His speech was slurred.

“How are you doing?”

Dahlia was keeping herself busy by pouring him a glass of water. “Pretty good.”

“Really?” Taryn spoke up, kind of shocked.

“Yeah, I think so.”

They all started to migrate towards his bed. Levi felt fine, that’s what he said. He looks better, though he needs a comb for his hair and a shower and actual clothes. The only thing now, Casey thinks, is getting him discharged. 

  
  


To avoid the topic, they started telling ridiculous stories that happened in medical school, stuff that could only happen in medical school. Casey was in the middle of describing the girl in his Biochemistry Lab who tried to sleep with the 68-year-old professor when Levi started to space out a bit. 

He was sober enough to realize the more-than-dull thud of pain was slightly less than it was before and soon, he’d have to go home. But where was home? On any other occasion, it would be with Nico. But neither of them had ever talked about what would happen in case of... _ this _ . Whatever “this” is. Recovering in his mother’s basement really isn’t Levi’s first choice but he can’t force himself into Nico’s apartment where he might not be wanted. Nico has been so distant that Levi can’t really tell.

“...so bad she almost got expelled right there. She did end up flunking though. I wonder where she ended up.”

“No, you don’t!” Dahlia exclaimed. Right then, the room burst into laughter. Levi was still focused on his own thoughts but he let loose. He wasn’t exactly sober.

xXx

Nico and Link took their sweet time in the lounge then in the cafeteria. The ICU is a black hole even with loved ones. Of course, Nico wanted to rush about and get back immediately. But whether Link felt guilty or slightly selfish, he made the fellow take his sweet times.

There was a strange bustle in Levi’s room, not like one they were used to in a strange way. Monitors ringing, medical personnel rustling, all of that. There was laughter. 3 people laughing and one very special man laughing above the others. The type of deep belly laughter that hurts after a minute but you crave to feel again. Nico wanted that feeling again.

The two stepped inside but the joy in the room didn’t drop. “Hey, guys,” Link announced. 

Nico held himself back as to not scare Levi or maybe hurt him but it seems like it had the opposite effect. The thoughts he had as to where he was going to go when he was discharged came back and it hit him harder. Recovering in his basement wouldn’t be horrible, yes, but not having Nico to help him would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this chapter was short but i needed to get something out there. the ending will be coming soon and i'll try to give them some justice and maybe some happiness.  
have a good day <3


End file.
